Revelations
by catz4eva101
Summary: (Sequel to Birthdays, Title changed from Gifts) A week has passed since the teens retrieved the unknown dragon's egg from Dragon Island, and it still hasn't hatched. But when It does, what type is it? Is it a natural friend, or foe? And what happens when yet another mother dragon discovers one of her eggs are missing...?
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud knocking on the Haddocks' door.

Stoic got up from his seat next to the fire in the center of the room, and walked towards the door, opening it. Astrid was standing at the steps, and was about to ask an eager question, when Stoic answered for her.

"There's been no update on the egg. It's still the same, as usual." He said.

Astrid sighed, "Do you know where it is at least, Chief?" she asked. "Hiccup took it down to the Academy, it should be there. He's been down there for an hour at the most." The Chief chuckled. Astrid nodded and said her thanks before running down to the Academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup had placed the brown egg on a metal table, taking notes about it. He drew the egg in a detailed way on a new page in his journal, and tapped the place where the name should be with his charcoal; there was none. Toothless was standing next to him, looking at his rider with an obvious expression, as if he couldn't believe he didn't know what type it was.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup thought he saw the egg move. His head jerked up, and he looked at the shell carefully, seeing if it had really cracked-

-when suddenly he was pulled backwards.

"Oh, so now what, you want an egg to blow up in your face like the Gronckle's? You know, I thought you out of all people would have known better."

"Geez, ok, I'm sorry! Gosh, it didn't do anything anyway, Astrid."

"Does that matter?"

Hiccup got to his feet and rolled his eyes. Astrid looked at the table it was sitting on, and questioned, "Why metal?" "Because if it does explode, then we don't really want a fire catch onto a wooden one." He replied. She nodded.

Just then, the rest of the group came flying in. "Has there been any change?" Fishlegs called out immediately. Both Hiccup and Astrid shook their heads. Snotlout groaned, "How long are we going to have to wait, the suspense is driving the twins insane, and quite frankly, I don't want another twin skirmish!" Hiccup looked at the twins, confused. "The potential damage is underestimated." Was Tuffnut's response.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Since when did you guys know words like frankly, skirmish, or underestimated?"

"We've been hanging out to long with you two." Snotlout replied, pointing to him and Fishlegs. Fishlegs looked taken aback. "Well, at least somebody-" he started to reply, but was interrupted by Astrid, clapping her hands once, getting their attention. "Why not instead of correcting each other's grammar, we focus on the new dragon egg?" She said sarcastically. "Uh, we weren't really correcting each other." Fishlegs defended himself.

Astrid glared at him with a don't-question-me face.

"Ok, well, anyway, let's just focus on the egg. None of us _need_ to go to the healer in anyway." Hiccup said, trying to move things along. "At least not yet…" Snotlout muttered. Hiccup ignored him.

"What have we not tried?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup shrugged.

The four who were on their dragons hopped off of them, giving them a break. But as soon as they hopped off, the dragons darted to where Toothless was standing; next to the egg. The gang turned around to see them, now confused.

"Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup asked, seeing how now his dragon was giving him a funny look. Toothless rolled his eyes, and grumbled, nodding his head to the egg. Hiccup just looked at him quizzically. Suddenly, the dragons backed away from the Night Fury, as Toothless arched his back and a green mist started to form inside his mouth.

Hiccup knew what that meant.

"No, no, NO TOOTHLESS DON'T-"

Toothless shot a plasma ball at the egg, sending it up in flames.

"-…shoot." Hiccup muttered. The teens watched in horror as the egg (somehow) caught fire. Toothless sat down and looked very pleased with himself. The other dragons grumbled and squawked their approval, and watched along intently with Toothless at the burning egg.

"_Toothless what did you do?!_" said a now very upset Hiccup. Toothless snorted at him, almost as if asking him to be quiet, and then threw his head in the direction of the egg. The teens turned to look, and with gasps of shock, watched as the egg slowly cracked.

The flames settled down, until it was just a smoldering shell. The egg rocked back and forth, cracks forming all over it. Hiccup fumbled for his notebook, still watching with awe. He got it out, and got the charcoal stick out from his belt, and opened to the recent page.

Suddenly, a small part of the shell fell off, letting out a small bit of steam. The rest of the top part of the egg broke off as well, and it fell to its side, letting out a small black dragon. It's body was a tad bit like a Gronckle, only that it didn't have a Gronckle tail, instead its tail was long, with the normal arrowhead point on the end. It had spikes running up and down its spine, but they weren't like a Nadder's, they were just normal points. It had pretty large wings for its size and were purple on the leathery part of them, and they fought against it as it tried to stand up on its four legs, sending it tumbling off of the table. It had noticeable ears, and yellow eyes. The weirdest thing about it though, was that it had a large horn-like thing on the end of its nose that was the size of about half its head. Suddenly it sneezed, and the spike started turning, making a familiar drilling sound.

It blinked up at them with its big round eyes.

The teens just continued to stare.

Until Toothless nudged the little baby forward. It looked at them, its eyes spooked, and tried to scurry away.

That snapped Hiccup out of his trance. "It's ok, I'm a friend." He knelt down, encouraging the dragon to come. Toothless once again, nudged the dragon to his rider, this time more gently. The unknown dragon hatchling walked to Hiccup slowly, as he held out his hand for it.

When it finally reached him, he starched it under its chin, which all dragons enjoyed. It ran around him, grumbling and purring.

He picked it up, and turned back to the other teens. They just stared at the little dragon, curiosity flowing through them. "What should we name him?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the sequel to Birthdays! I hope you liked the first chapter! Now, can you all help me with this: I need a name.**

**Most of you may have guessed the dragon (haha, that sounds like it would be a fun game) by now, but if you haven't, that's ok, you'll find out in the next chapter. But for now I need a name, and I would appreciate all suggestions! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you have a wonderful rest of your day!**

**-ccatz4eva101**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2! Sorry this took so long, and I'd still welcome some more sugestions, if any of you all have any! **** :) thanks!**

* * *

"What should we name him?" Hiccup asked.

They thought it over as they walked out of the arena, on their way to the village. Everyone crowded around the baby, as expected. And as also expected, because of this, the little dragon freaked out a bit.

"Guys, give him some room! It only just hatched." Hiccup said, petting its head, trying to calm it down. The dragons whined in response, obviously feeling rejected. "It's ok bud," Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the head, "you're still, and always will be, my favorite." Toothless smiled and grumbled in response. Astrid chuckled at this, as Stormfly walked up next to her.

The teens walked back while riding their dragons. "Do you have any idea what kind it is now?" Astrid asked, walking next to him on Stormfly. Hiccup shook his head, "I've never seen anything like him."

* * *

They walked into the plaza just as the sun started setting. They got off their dragons and Hiccup placed the little one on the ground. It looked around, confused by the new surroundings. Hiccup looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the last of the sun's rays. "It's getting late." He concluded, then turned to the rest of the team. "One of us has to take him home, and I don't want to risk the chance of having him end up like Torch." He said, motioning for one of them to take him. Everyone stepped back. Hiccup sighed.

Then Astrid stepped up again, saying, "You know what, I think I'll take him. Stormfly had three of her own anyway, so I'm sure she won't mind another." She said, reaching out to the mystery dragon, picking it up. Hiccup nodded, "Thanks." She nodded, and everyone started back to their homes for the night.

Stormfly walked back with Astrid instead of flying, looking at the hatchling with curiosity. They made it back to their house where she put her in a small part of Stormfly's stable, where her others used to sleep. It started growling and chirping loudly out of fear when she walked away, making her turn around.

"It'll be ok," She said in an unsure way; she wasn't good with comforting. "Stormfly will look after you. Right Stormfly?" she said, looking at her dragon. Getting the message, Stormfly squawked in response. "Good." Astrid said, nodding. She ran out of the stables back to her house.

* * *

Astrid woke to the sound of loud growls and Nadder like squawking.

She quickly jumped out of bed, got dressed, then ran out the door. "Stormfly… what is it?" She breathlessly called out. The Nadder looked at her with worry, then gestured with her wing towards the small pile of hay where the baby slept.

It was gone.

Astrid walked over to the hay, inspecting it, confused. "How could this happen?" she said, then noticed a particularly large hole in the wall behind it. It was cut raggedly, as if the user had no idea what they were doing. But it was also smooth in places, as if the tool that was used was meant for the job. Suddenly a thought came to her head.

The horn on the end of its nose.

Just as she thought that, a scream echoed through the village, followed by the rest of the town in wonder.

"Oh great…" she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others woke from the sound of loud screaming.

Hiccup jumped out of his bed in confusion, then ran for his riding vest. "Toothless!" he called, seeing how his dragon was not there. He ran downstairs, looking for any sign of the black scaled dragon. He saw his dad run out the door, and he followed him.

"Dad! Have you seen-" he started.

"Not now, son. Something amiss." His dad interrupted, and motioned for him to follow, which Hiccup did. They ran to the sounds of the scream, and found a collapsed house. The family that lived inside were standing around it, looking unhurt thankfully.

"Are you all alright?" Stoic called out. The father of them shook his head. "Something tore apart our house!" he exclaimed. Hiccup walked over, and picked up a piece of wood. It had a large hole in it. "How did it happen?" Stoic asked.

"Well, we think it was a creature," Stated the mother, clutching her three children, not letting them go near the mess. "It was small, and black…" she said. Hiccup mind instantly wandered to the little hatchling.

_No, that's not possible…_ he thought.

"A creature?" said a frail voice behind him. The seven of them turned around to find Mildew and the rest of the village behind them. Astrid ran through the crowd, a look of worry on her face. "Hiccup!" she called out when she pushed through the front of the crowd. He looked at her with confusion.

"I need to speak with him for a moment." She said hurriedly, then dragged Hiccup by the arm to a place out of sight from the village.

"Hiccup, we have a problem." She stated. Hiccup gestured to the wrecked house. "You bet we do. A-" he started, but she interrupted him. "No, no, no. I mean that your little dragon got loose!" she said. Hiccup stared at her blankly, obviously confused again. Suddenly it clicked, and his face filled with worry. "You don't think…" he trailed off, looking at the poor family's house. Astrid shrugged. "I don't know…"

Suddenly another scream rang through town.

"What now?" Hiccup muttered. The two ran over and saw Toothless trying to pin down a small squirming object that was attempting to get into a barrel of fish. "Toothless?" Hiccup questioned.

Then he saw the thing he managed to pin down.

It was the hatchling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have made this story to take place before the season finally (facepalmed when I realized I put Mildew into it…-,-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, its characters, or the How to Train Your Dragon books' book of dragon or the dragons inside it. Anything from the books' book of dragon's that is quoted belongs to Credissa Cowell.**

* * *

"What is that thing?" Mildew muttered out loud. Toothless looked up at us, letting go of the baby, and letting it dig into the barrel of fish. And by dig into I mean _dig _into; it horn started whirling around like crazy, and with bits of sawdust going everywhere, it tore right through the wood of the barrel.

"That's it! That's the thing that destroyed our house!" the father cried out. Hiccup mentally facepalmed, knowing now how Mildew will rise up a riot again, and the questions there will be at home to answer. He ran forward, and picked up the baby, brining it away from the fish, trying to avoid the still spinning drill.

Mildew came out from the front of the crowd, and glared at the little thing. "This is a dragon!" he declared. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "A small dragon, that was capable of destroying an entire house! What much more proof do you need? Who knows what damage it'll do when it gets bigger!" he shouted. The village whispered among themselves, once again acting like they were playing Simon-Says, and Mildew's the leader.

"No, no! Wait! Stop!" Hiccup shouted. He handed the hatchling to Astrid, who was watching the scene with worry.

Just then, Fishlegs and Snotlout came from the crowd, looking around with confusion.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"Yeah, and what happened to the Mirclanders' House?" Snotlout asked, eyes the wreckage.

"Mildew's stirred up the crowd again." Hiccup muttered. "And this little guy," Astrid said, gesturing to the dragon she was holding, "was apparently the one who destroyed it." She finished.

"Woah, really?" "That thing's more awesome than I thought!" two voice rang out from above them. The four looked up to see the twins on top of a roof above them, smiling wickedly.

"How long have you been up there?" Astrid asked, a bit of caution to her voice. Tuffnut shrugs, and hops off the roof with his sister, both of them making their way over.

They turned around to see the crowd advancing towards them, Stoic, now accompanied by Gobber, was trying to hold them back. "Hiccup! Get that thing to the house! I'll deal with the people in the meantime." He shouted, then resumed trying to calm the crowd down.

Hiccup nodded and ran back to his house, followed closely behind by Toothless and the rest of the gang.

* * *

They ran through the Haddock's front door, slamming it behind them.

Toothless sparked a fire and settled down next to it. Astrid put the baby next to him, so he could be accompanied by another dragon. Toothless didn't seem to mind. "You all wait down here, and keep look-out for the village. I'm going to go and check for any book that may have some info on the little guy." Hiccup said, and with that, he ran up to his room.

There was a loud rustle of things being moved around and falling, but eventually Hiccup came back down the stairs, two books in his hands.

Toothless grumbled at him, and titled his head, and gestured to the hatchling. "Yes, these are to figure out what he is." Hiccup said to his dragon, patting him on the head. Said dragon rolled his eyes, and rested his head on his paws, occasionally using his tail to move the baby back near him, keeping him from wandering around the house.

"That's the Book of Dragons," Fishlegs started, pointing to the bigger book as Hiccup put down the two on the table at the back, which they all had crowded around. "but what's that one?" he asked, pointing to the smaller, string bound one next to it.

"That's the Bog-Burglar tribe's book of dragons. Dad got a copy the last time he visited. Apparently they also have some slightly different dragons." He said, opening it up.

The six of them all looked down at the book expectantly as Hiccup turned to the first page.

_Index_

_Mostly Common, p.g. 1_

_Slightly Dangerous, p.g. 15_

_Dangerous, p.g. 35_

_Extremely Dangerous, p.g. 42_

_Deadliest Being Ever to Roam The Flat Earth, p.g. 56 (warning, book does not contain many ways to cure poison from these deadly beasts. So basically if you're caught…you're a goner)_

"Well that's pleasant…" Fishlegs muttered. Hiccup looked over at Toothless and the hatchling, and said, "What do you guys think would fit that little guy?" "Extremely Dangerous!" The twins shouted immediately, high-fiving the other.

"Let's go a little more mild…how about dangerous?" Astrid suggested. "Yeah, that little thing took down an entire building." Snotlout agreed. Hiccup nodded, and opened to page 35.

"_Polar Serpents, Raptortounges, Sabertooth driver-dragons…_" Hiccup scanned the sketched drawing of each dragon that was on the left of their pages, looking for anything that looked like the hatchling.

"There's nothing in here that looks like hi-wait, what's this?" Hiccup said, turning back the page he had just flipped. "What is this?" Fishlegs asked staring down at the page. Hiccup read the description out lout:

"_Driller Dragon."_

"_Driller Dragons are an extraordinary phenomenon because they have a single drill at the end of their nose which they can revolve at amazing speeds. This dill cuts through wood as if it were water. Driller dragons are often used as guard dragons._"

The picture looked like an older version of the hatchling, who was at the moment, trying to sneak away from Toothless. "I think we found our dragon." Hiccup said. Toothless shook hies head, as if saying, "Took you all long enough."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the name suggestions! I really appreciated them :D ! The name that I used was suggested by **_**live laugh play music**_.** If anyone still has anymore, I still need 14 more. He does have siblings, doesn't he? ;)**

**Also, I've been a little upset about the **_**Gem of A Different Color**_** episode, due to the fact they forgot about the Changewing's capability to hypnotize things with its eyes. So, expect one of those angry Changewing mothers later on in the story ;)**

**Oh, and just to clarify, the baby is about the size of Torch.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"So," Hiccup began, as they walked over to the little Driller Dragon hatchling, "what's his name going to be?" the little dragon was trying to run away from Toothless, but to no prevail. He would just be brought right back, right back to the annoyed Night Fury who, at the moment, had to watch him.

Hiccup picked him up, and he squirmed in his arms, wanting to be put down-probably so he could go and (not meaning to) wreck things. Suddenly he sneezed, and the drill on his nose fired up again.

At this, Astrid suggested, "How about Driller?" The little baby looked at her and almost seemed to nod his head with agreement, before he sneezed again. This time, the sneeze almost sent the drill through Hiccup's arm. "Whoah!" he shouted, placing him on the ground quickly. "Driller it is then." He said, smiling at the newly named Driller Dragon.

Driller suddenly bolted from them, running to a corner of a room. They ran after him, and were just in time to see him carve a hole in the side of the wall, leading outside. And just like that, he was gone.

"Great…" Hiccup muttered.

* * *

Stoick and Gobber had finally convinced the crowd to leave, and that they would control the little hatchling; that there was nothing to worry about.

"You'd better, Stoick. The people are getting restless with dragons these days…" Mildew threatened, walking away finally.

"What are we going to do, Gobber?" Stoick asked, his voice tired with the sound of defeat. Goober put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry, old friend. Hiccup will have that thing under control soon enough." He said.

"I guess you're right." The Chief muttered.

"Of course I'm right!" Gobber exclaimed, laughing. Stoick smile, and walked back to his house while Gobber went back to the forge. The chief opened the doors to his home just in time to hear his son mutter the words, "Great…"

"Hiccup?" he asked. Hiccup and his friends jerked around to find the chief staring at them expectantly. "What's going on?" he asked.

"O-Oh! Just…just some…uh, c-cleaning. Yeah! Cleaning! That's what we're doing, r-right guys?" Hiccup stuttered. They all nodded their heads. "Uh huh. If you're cleaning, why is there sawdust where you're all standing?" he asked suspiciously.

"That's what we're cleaning!" Hiccup defended. Fishlegs and Snotlout stood in front of the hole, blocking it from anyone's view. "Nothing to worry about, dad. You deserve some rest. We'll clean up." Hiccup said, not moving from his position.

His father sighed. "Alright. But once I find out what you lot are up too…" he started, making his way up the stairs.

When he was gone, Hiccup let out a long breath. "At least he's gone." He said. "Yeah, well so is Driller." Astrid said, gesturing to the hole in the wall. His shoulders slumped. "Well, we won't find him by standing around." He said. At that, he and his friends made their way out of the door, Hiccup slipping the Bog-Burglar Book of Dragons into his waistcoat.

* * *

Mildew was causing an uproar again. That little thing was sure fast; he was at the moment digging into the food supply.

The teens raced towards the crowd, now joined by their dragons. "What's going on?" Snotlout questioned, as they found the crowd. "Something broke into the food supply!" Someone shouted back.

_Oh please it's not Driller…_ Hiccup pleaded to himself, running up to the front of the crowd.

The food barn was a mess. He walked inside and found barrels of mead tipped over, wood that contained fish broken to bits, mutton sliced into messy pieces and seemed to have thrown everywhere. Hiccup's eyes went wide at the sight.

The people behind him started questioning his motions, and tried to follow him in. "W-Wait! Stop! It's better one of us going in than all of us; only one will get hurt if there is something dangerous." He tried to reason, even though he had the feeling he already knew what the thing was.

He closed the door behind him, jamming it so it would keep the villagers at bay for at least a bit. "Driller…?" He whispered out into the air. A small whirring noise was his response.

He dashed away from the door and followed the noise, rounding a large barrel to find the baby stuffing himself with cod. Hiccup face palmed.

"We have _got_ to get you trained…" he muttered, picking up the hatchling in his arms.

Suddenly a loud pounding on the door sounded out through the barn. The villagers were attempting to break in. Hiccup knew with their strength, they would be in any second. "Oh gods…" he muttered.

_Ok, think…_he thought, looking at the dragon who had caused the commotion. Suddenly an idea sprang into his head. _The dragon.._

He ran with Driller to the back of the barn, in front of the solid wooden wall "Ok Driller, do…whatever it is Driller Dragons do." He said, putting him down in front of the wall. The dragon just sat there with a blank expression.

_You've _got _to be kidding me…_

He picked up a sod from the pile next to them, holding it out to Driller. Of course, he started jumping for it. "Do you want it?" Hiccup rushed, his voice now filled with worry as the sound of a door breaking ran out through the barn.

Being an intelligent type of dragon, the baby nodded, understanding his words. At this, Hiccup held the fish behind his back and pointed at the wall. Driller turned around, the instructions clicking in his mind.

Hiccup had to shield his eyes as sawdust flew everywhere. He could feel splinters stick to his hands and hair. _He really needs to work on his drilling skills…_

After about thirty seconds, the small dragon had made a decent sized hole in the wall. "Good job Driller," Hiccup whispered, "now let's get out of here." He grabbed Driller, the fish, and managed to squeeze through the hole the dragon had made. They vanished out the other end, just as the barn door broke down, letting in the angry mob of villagers.

Hiccup ran as fast as his limping foot could go, ignoring the stings he felt from the splinters on his hands. All he knew was that the villagers weren't allowed to see them run, otherwise they'd make his father send the poor dragon off the island.

* * *

His stamina was quickly decreasing, after a short while. They had made it half way to the cove, now stuck in the middle of the forest. Driller growled in complaint, seeing how he still hadn't given him his fish yet. Hiccup noticed this, and said, "Oh sorry. Here you go." Handing him the cod. He had to jerk his hand back before the baby could bite it; it swallowed the thing whole. "Geez, you're sure hungry, aren't ya?"

Out of breath, Hiccup sat down against a tree, letting himself regain strength. He put driller down next to hijm, and watched as he played around in the grass. He looked up at the sky: about noon. Helooked around the woods again, and noticed something.

He had no idea where they were.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you may have seen already, I've changed the title of this story to Revelations; the reason why, is because the definition fits so well with the upcoming contents! ;) (I'm currently trying to avoid having this one be as short as Birthdays: I lost track on that one. But I've got a lotta stuff on mind for this one :D)**

**Rev-e-la-tion**

**1.) A surprising and previously unknown fact, one made in a dramatic way**

**2.) The making known of a secret or the unknown**

**Oh, this will fit quite well ;)**

**Anyway, enough vocabulary, and let's get on with the chapter, because (as you all know) I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Httyd movie or books, and the contents inside them.**

**Happy readin'!**

* * *

Hiccup looked around the forest for any clue to where the two of them where, while Driller made himself slightest (not really) useful by attempting to cut down a very large oak tree trunk.

Hiccup sighed, and attempted to pull out a few of the many splinters stuck in his hand, while muttering to himself, "Oh, well this is just _great_. I have no idea where we are, and I can't call Toothless without alerting something dangerous that we're here." his eye brows scrunched up in frustration. He looked up from his hand to find that Driller had completely submerged himself in the tree trunk, and that only the slightest hum from his drill could be heard, while the only visible thing was sawdust shooting out from the current hole he had made.

Hiccup groaned. He walked over and pulled the Driller Dragon out of the tree, brushed the sawdust off of him, and sat down next to the tree. _No wonder he's always hungry; he's using up all of his energy!_

He looked up at the enormous tree in front of them, seeing how this particular one was taller than the rest. If he could climb it...then maybe he could have some clue to where they were. He looked down at his feet -er, foot.

Negative. his prosthetic would probably fail him.

Once again, he sighed, wiping the forming sweat on his forehead from the direct sunlight they were getting through the leaves of the trees above them. he looked down at Driller, who was curled into a tight ball next to him, and said, "if only I could speak your language, then maybe we wouldn't even be in this situation." Driller opened his eyes at this, and climbed up from his position on the ground into Hiccup's lap, then attempted to fall asleep again. Smiling, Hiccup patted his head, then looked back up at the tree.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Picking Driller up, who growled in protest, he put him on his shoulder. Being about the size of Torch, he held on tightly using his wings for balance. Walking over to the tree, Hiccup gathered his strength, and grabbed the lowest branch of the huge tree, and pulled himself up with all the strength he could muster.

Which, unfortunately, wasn't much.

He was capable of getting his chin over the branch, but could do no more than that. He kicked his right foot out to the tree's trunk, catching it onto the bark. Making sure it was sturdy, he swung his prosthetic the same way, the nails on the bottom helping in catching the bark. Using his legs now to help him up, he perched himself on the branch.

He looked up at the many branches above them.

"Oh great..." he muttered.

* * *

10 to 15 minutes later, Driller started to warble with worry at the fact they were so high up from the ground. In fact, They were about as high as they could go without breaking branches. Hiccup had tested out the one above them, and saw how fragile it was, and he knew they went as far as they could go.

He crawled out on the already thinning branch they were currently crouching on, and moved away some leaves so he could see out the other end. he scanned the trees around the area, and finally spotted to the west of the tree they were on now, that a large group was missing, and on the farthest part of the empty patch was a very large beech tree.

"The cove!" He shouted suddenly.

Shifting his weigh with reconization of the area, his balance dropped. Feeling the sudden movement, he held out his arms, trying to balance himself, but only managed to move more, causing his prosthetic to slip from the branch...

He screamed, as he fell from the branch, tumbling through and slamming against the other branches, their leaves and twigs scrapping his face, arms, and legs. he could tell that Driller had left his shoulder, but was afraid of opening his eyes, in fear that they would be scratched too.

Suddenly a sharp, searing pain erupted from his left leg just above the knee cap, adding more and more to the bruises he'd already received. Suddenly no branches where striking out at him, and he fell freely to the ground bellow. His body slammed against the ground, and a his leg was then completely enclosed with pain. No scream came from him, just gasps and choking.

He opened his eyes to find that he was on his back, and Driller was gliding down to him, instead of flying, since he was still incapable of doing the feat. The dragon landed next to him, and crooned with worry, looking him up and down, and placed a claw on his stomach, as if trying to help him get better.

He looked at the little baby, and didn't think twice. He slowly moved his hands to his mouth, cupping them, the let out the loudest Night Fury call he could manage.

* * *

The teens were gathered around the sight of the food storage back in the village. Mildew and the other villagers had already looked through the area, and determined that whatever had done this, had escaped. This just made Mildew even more of a grump.

But the teens, however, knew exactly what had done this, and what had happened; judging from the hole in the wall in the back of the barn.

"Wow, Driller's a better driller than we thought." Fishlegs muttered at the sight. "This has to be where he left." they looked around the room once again, when a disquieting thought entered Astrid's mind. "Yeah, but Hiccup came in here too. Where did he go?" the others' faces lit up with worry (well, the twins' where more with confusion) .They rushed back to the hole in the wall, and finally realized that it was definitely big enough for Hiccup to squeeze through.

"Where did they go, though?" Ruffnut asked with curiosity, as they walked back out the front door, following the small one-sided foot prints in the grass made by Hiccup's good foot. They walked to the edge of the forest, and stared into the tree filled area, confusion filling their minds. Their dragons quickly followed them to where they were standing. Toothless stood next to Stormfly, and whined with the fact his rider was missing.

Suddenly a sound, a very quiet sound, came from the forest in front of them. Toothless's ears perked up; him hearing it louder than any of the others. He let out a roar, making the rest (the humans) cover their ears. Toothless's eyes went into slits, and abandoned them on the spot, running into the woods. "Toothless come back!" Astrid shouted, with no prevail.

* * *

Toothless raced through the forest, faster than he had when Hiccup was being attacked by Hookfang in the arena. His rider had called him, and Toothless knew he was in trouble. _What did he do now?_

The teens hopped onto their dragons, and flew above the trees, looking for the black-scaled dragon. Snotlout spotted him running someways off, and called for the others to follow him. They quickly changed their course to match the dragon's, and flew silently above him, even though they knew he could hear their wing beats.

Toothless's paws started aching from the sticks and bushed he trampled through, but he didn't care at all. He had to get to his rider, for reasons he didn't quite know...

Finally he stopped when he heard a small whimper to his right. slowly turning, he found himself looking at a mangled Hiccup, bruises and large cuts and scrapes on his visible skin, mostly his face. What frightened Toothless the most was his left leg. His leg had a deep looking gash just above the knee, and was fairly big. Toothless yelped in alarm.

Above, the riders and their dragons saw Toothless stop. They quickly followed his motions, and landed someways behind him. Astrid and the others hopped off, and ran fast to the Night Fury, worry overflowing. They raced to him, finally stopping when they saw his terror ridden expression.

Hiccup was capable of tilting his head away from Driller, just enough to see two beings race towards him with frightened faces; his dragon, Toothless, and Astrid. Those where the last two things he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

It was about 3 hours later when Hiccup woke to consciousness.

His head was pounding, and he saw that he had been moved into a large room. _His_ room. In _his_ house.

He raised a hand to his head, as if trying to push the aching away. He groaned, and muttered, "What happened?" This caused confusion of mixed reactions. First off, it told him that there were other people in the room, by the fact they started over to him, hurriedly, all talking at once. "Hiccup! You're awake!" said a voice by which he recognized as Astrid's. more and more voices called out to him, and he heard one voice in particular call out, "Oh, thank Thor yer alright!"

"Dad?" he questioned.

His dad's eyes lit up at the sound of his voice, and he bent down and hugged him. "Easy," said an unfamiliar voice from behind everyone, "he's only just awakened from a 3 hour long unconsciousness, which is highly unusual, but never the less, he needs some space." a man came forward which Hiccup easily recognized as the village's doctor.

Hiccup looked down at himself and saw that he had a bandage covering his left leg, tightly and thickly wrapped around the base of his leg. "Excuse me for asking again, but," he started sarcastically, "what happened?" the doctor laid a worrying eye on him. "Lost some memory too. This isn't that good as I hoped. I'm sure it was only a few seconds of loss, but never the less. I'm not shocked with his body's strength that he passed out for so long." he concluded. Stoick glared at the man, but the doctor didn't notice.

The man left the room, followed by Stoick so he could talk to him, which left Hiccup alone with the teens.

"Oh gosh, thank Thor." Fishlegs muttered, letting out a sigh of relief. Hiccup coughed, alerting everyone's attention. "_Again_," he stated, now getting a little annoyed, "can _someone_ please tell me what happened?"

Astrid sat down at the foot of the bed, and started to explain the story. "Well, we were looking through the storage barn, 'cause we sorta knew it was probably Driller that caused the corruption, and we all saw you go in after him. we investigated when the village left, and we remembered that you had gone in as well, so we tried and followed your foot-prints, but they stopped at the edge of the forest. To make the story shorter, Toothless darted into the woods when some sound came from them, and we followed him to you and your, um...predicament." she concluded.

Suddenly it all came back: the tree and falling, and passing out and all in between. Hiccup groaned and sat back on the headrest of the bed, and lightly banged his hand against his head, "Stupid, stuttering, idiot. That's exactly what I am. A stupid, stuttering, idiot." he muttered with each hit. The teens' eyes lifted in confusion. "What in the world do you mean?" Astrid asked, questioning for everyone.

"Well, I ran with Driller, so the village wouldn't find him, and I had to stop from tire. That's when I realized that I had no idea where we where. I couldn't call Toothless without alerting something dangerous, so I tried to climb the tallest tree I could find, so I could at least see where we where. And I...uh...fell..." he ended with a blush rising in the shame of his prosthetic.

The twins' and Snotlout's eyes lit up in amusement of his fail, while Astrid and Fishleg's lit up in worry. "Well that explains your leg." Fishlegs stated after a while. "Speaking of my leg, "Hiccup said, rising more from the bed, swinging his legs over the side, "how bad is it?" "Not that bad really, it was actually really shallow, just big enough to cause quite some pain for a while." Fishlegs replied. "But the doctor said nothing else was wrong," Astrid started in a hurry, as if trying to relax him from any other questions on the topic, "just some bruises that might last a while, but shouldn't last that long." he nodded, and without hesitation, rose up from the bed, only to almost fall to the ground. Almost, because Astrid caught his arm at the last second, and pulled him up.

"Thanks." he muttered. suddenly his head rose in a jerk, and he spoke quickly, "Where's Toothless? And where's Driller?" he spoke quickly. Astrid held out her hands as if to slow him down, and said, "Toothless and Driller are fine, Driller's ina cage with cast iron bars so he can't drill to Thor knows where, and Toothless is outside; the doctor wouldn't let him in." she finished.

Hiccup rose from the bed again, and hobbled to the steps. "Uh, where are you going?" Snotlout questioned. "I'm going to go and see my dragon, thank you very much." he said in a huff. "But the doctor said to stay!" Fishlegs exclaimed. Hiccup ignored him. Snotlout and Astrid both got up from their positions, followed by the rest. "I suppose we should follow him. And besides, it's your twos' turn to feed Driller." Astrid stated, pointing to the twins. "What! No way!" Ruffnut argued. "Yeah, Ruffnut did it last time, so why should I, if we have to do it together?" Tuffnut tried to make as an excuse. "Just do it now, and get it over with." Astrid said, and walked down the stairs with Snotlout and Fishlegs, leaving the twins to bicker.

* * *

Hiccup ran down the stairs -well, more in a hopping sort of way, instead in running. he almost fell again, but supported himself against the wall. he opened the front door...

only to be barreled by Toothless, licking his face and purring. Hiccup laughed, and scratched his dragon's head, and said, "it's ok bud, I'm ok." Toothless looked down at him with an expression that said, _don't lie to me!_ Hiccup chuckled, and hugged him. Toothless pulled back after a second and shook his head, sniffing, then dipped his head under Hiccup's hand, and helped him up.

They walked outside, just as a by standing Gronckle ran past, chasing a villager with a cart of bread.

"Great...I'm going to need to work on that one once I'm up and running again. Which is hopefully soon..." Hiccup muttered, gesturing to his leg. Toothless sniffed at him, then grumbled worriedly. "I'll be ok Toothless. See, I'm not lying to you this time." Hiccup whispered.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the latest chapter! I know, this looks really off subject, but trust me, it will play an important role in this story! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you have a wonderful rest of your day!**

**-catz4eva101**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I got another chapter for you all! :D**

**btw, If you all are confused on the whole lamb's meat subject (you'll see what I mean in a moment), I watched When Lightning Strikes, and behind the stairs next to the barrels inside the Haddocks' house, there are lamb's meat hanging (which I find really creepy...:|). So, yeah.**

**Happy readin'! :D**

* * *

Toothless nudged his rider with his head, and gestured to the house, bringing his head under Hiccup's arm. "Thank's bud." He said with a smile, as his dragon helped him hobble back into the house.

The first thing Hiccup heard was the loud sound of drilling, growling, and shouting. He face-palmed with his other hand, and made his way over behind the stairs to find that the teens were all four arguing whilst Driller was trying with all his might to break through the bars of his cage, with no prevail, and just caused sparks.

So all in all, chaos.

"_What are you doing_?" He asked in tire, emphasizing each word.

The four jerked around, some with a gasp, and each struggling to find words. That's when Hiccup noticed ropes lying strewn across the floor, and some of the lamb's meat that they hung was missing from the wall. "Again, What are you _doing_?" he said, trying to control his temper. The twins immediately pointed to the other and shouted, "He/She did it!"

This just made Hiccup groan. "I'm going to ask, only one more time...What. Happened?"

"Well, the twins went to feed Driller here, and _apparently _ran out of food to feed him, so they used the lamb's meat from your wall. Then they fought over the fact of which of them exactly was going to feed it to him; he snapped at Ruffnut when she tried." Astrid explained. "Yeah, then they were just making a mess with the lamb's meat, so we ended up having to come down here to clean it up!" Snotlout shouted.

This just caused more chaos in argument.

Hiccup held out his hands, "Stop!" he shouted, pretty loudly. Everyone stopped in surprise, and looked at him. "Snotlout, you and the twins go and fetch more lamb's meat and rope, Astrid, you and Fishlegs can clean this place up while me and Toothless attempt to feed Driller. I forgot he wasn't that used to anyone accept me and you yet." He concluded.

Eyes widened, Snotlout and the twins walked out the door, Snotlout grabbing a sack of money from the table. Hiccup was about to accuse him of stealing, until he realized that they were going to have to _pay_ for the supplies. The door slammed behind him, making it rock on its hinges.

"Fishlegs, there's a pail in here and a pump outside; can you go and fill it up?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs nodded and grabbed the pail, and walked out the back door. "Astrid," he said turning to her, "There are rags in the cover over there, if you can get them." She also nodded.

Hiccup sighed, and took his arm off of Toothless, and kneeled next to Driller's cage. Driller cried out to him and tugged on the bars of his cage, trying desperately to be let out. "It's ok, Driller," he said, reaching his hand inside the cage, and pet the hatchling's scaly head, "we're getting food right now, and you'll be let out soon." Driller calmed down a bit to his pets and words.

"You sure do have a way with them." Astrid commented from the cabinet. He turned to see her carrying a box of rags, walking over to the three of them. She kneeled down next to him and reach her hand out to Driller. He jerked away from her for a second, then, realizing who she was, leaned forward to let her pet him. Hiccup said nothing as he watched the scene play out.

"That was quite an outburst." She said after a while. Hiccup said nothing for a second, then spoke, "Well, I said what I had to say." "Oh I wasn't accusing you of saying something wrong. In fact, I thought it was a good change for once; instead of me or Fishlegs trying to break up the argument." "Oh gee, I feel so appreciated." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to say-"

"I knew what you meant."

Astrid held up her hands in defeat. Hiccup just opened the cage for Driller, very cautious for him to try not to run away. Right when the cage door opened, Driller leapt out, and jumped onto Hiccup, the surge knocking him over. This just made both Hiccup and Astrid laugh some. Toothless just sat there with a gummy smile, before reaching down and plucked Driller off of his best friend's chest.

While Hiccup sat back up, both humans laughing still, Driller squirmed in Toothless's jaws.

Just then the back door opened to reveal Fishlegs attempting to drag the pail into the house, water splashing to the ground. "Here you go." he muttered, setting it down in front of them. "I'm gonna take a knee; that thing weighs more than you think it would!" and with that he sat down at the table.

Hiccup rolled his eyes yet again, as he and Astrid each grabbed a rag, wet them, got on their hands and knees, and started to wash the strewn pieces of lamb's meat that stuck to the floor.

* * *

The sound of chattering erupted from outside the door, which forced them to believe that Snotlout and the Twins were back. They were correct. Snotlout came in carrying the rope, while each of the twins were carrying a lamb's leg. Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw that Snotlout didn't have the patch of money with him. "Was it _that_ expensive?" he asked.

"Nope. We three also got these really cool spyglass thingys." Snotlout said, as the three of them each pulled one out. Hiccup was shocked, "You do realize I could've made you one, right?" "Yeah, but you already have. You've given us loads." Hiccup just sighed and went back to drying the floor, which had now been fully cleaned thanks to his and Astrid's hard work.

Driller on the other hand was posing for Fishlegs so he could draw him into The Book of Dragons. They found that this was definitely a good way to keep him occupied, and he liked it. The though of it made them laugh.

Soon, the place was looking like normal, and not a moment too soon. They just managed to put away the pail and rags when Stoick walked through the door. "Hiccup!" he shouted, seeing how I was out of bed. "Dad, I'm fine. Really. It's just a scratch." Hiccup tried to explain. Stoick walked over and moved a chair over to the table on the opposite side of Fishlegs. He took Hiccup by the arm, and sat him down in the chair. "Just, stay here until the doctor comes back, please. I don't want anything to happen." Stoick tried to say with reason. "Yes, dad." Hiccup muttered.

Stoick went upstairs to rest from the stressful day, while the doctor came in to check up on a now annoyed Hiccup. The teens left with Driller to the Cove; Hiccup had told them that was the only place where he could be occupied by trees to cut down and no where to escape: the Academy/Arena's doors had holes in them.

Astrid and the others hopped onto their dragons, and she sat Driller in her lap, confident he wouldn't try to attempt flying off Stormfly while they were flying themselves. Stormfly squawked at the motion of Driller attempting to stay on, and Astrid reasurred her with, "It'll be alright, girl. It's just a short flight to the Cove."

At this, the Nadder calmed down a bit, and took off without question, following the dragons in front of her.

* * *

The doctor finished up quickly; just redressing the gash on Hiccup's leg and fixing up any other cuts and scrapes he had, his face was covered in them. The scar on his chin had even reopened.

"Well, I think you're done for now." He said, standing up after kneeling next to the chair his patient sat in. "Thank you, sir." Hiccup said, and quickly got up from the chair, only to have Toothless's head swing protectively under his arm again, and helped him forward. The doctor watched them go, and smiled at the thought of the two friends.

Hiccup closed the door behind him, and let out a breath before hopping onto Toothless, knowing the ride would be none the less shaky. He connected his prosthetic to the stirrup, moved the tail-fin a bit, and they took off.

The launch was already a bit shaky, but the fact that he had to move his leg every now and then to steer wasn't helping. They were soon coming up onto the Cove on their right, and when he tried to level out the tail fin for a smooth turn, he ended up jerking his foot -er, prosthetic back in pain, making their smooth turn turn into a...not-so-smooth turn.

Toothless ended up landing in more of a dived crash-course way, into the pond. Hiccup immediately unhooked his stirrup, and swam to the surface, his leg exploding with pain from the overuse for swimming, and the exposure to the crash. Toothless was fine, he swam back to the land with ease. Hiccup's legs collapsed once he got to water shallow enough for him to walk. The teens around him and their dragons had frozen at the sight of the pair's crash, and were glued to the spot until now.

Astrid and Toothless both ran into the water, rushing to Hiccup's aid.

Hiccup was attempting to stand back up, but his leg wouldn't allow him; the water had seeped in and was ruining the bandage wrapping. He chuckled the slightest bit and whipped his wet bangs from his face, smiling. "Typical." was all he said. Toothless went on the left side of him and positioned himself like he did the other times, with his head under his arm, ready to help him in case he fell. Astrid had grabbed his other arm and swung it around her shoulder, supporting the right side of him. "Thanks guys..." he muttered through clenched teeth as they somehow managed to make it to the dry land.

Toothless and Astrid both placed Hiccup down on a rock just outside the water, next to the waterfall that was located on the northwest side of the Cove. "This place'll give us just enough room so we can train Driller, without anywhere for him to get distracted." Hiccup explained to the others as they walked over. Snotlout, who had been carrying Driller at the time, set him down in the middle of the six of them, 11 of them if you count the dragons.

Fishlegs handed the Book of Dragons to Hiccup, along with a charcoal stick, while Hiccup explained their first task:

"The most important test for a dragon would be its powers. The Driller-Dragon's, as we can all tell, is its drill at the end of its nose. So the second task would be..." Hiccup said, gesturing to the teens in front of him.

"The Eel Reaction test?" Fishlegs suggested.

* * *

**A/N: And...scene!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be about learning about the Driller Dragon...but trust me, I'll try and make it interesting ;)**

**Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you have a wonderful rest of your day!**

**-catz4eva101**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I now have another installment of Revelations for you! Also, Driller's driller strength test mentioned later on was suggested by Toothless-the-nightfury, so thank them for that one! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Happy Readin'!**

* * *

"Yes, Fishlegs. The Eel Reaction test." Hiccup said, opening up his notebook and held his charcoal pencil.

Driller stared up at them with curiosity. "So, do any of you have an eel with you?" Fishlegs asked. "Not on me." Snotlout said with sarcasm. Astrid rolled her eyes, "Well then, can you go get one?" she asked. "What! Why me?" Snotlout cried out. Astrid crossed her arms and put on a face in an attempt to pry him to her will. He growled, and finally broke. "Fine! Whatever..." he shouted, before angrily muttering as he made his way to Hookfang. The other teens smirked.

"Well now that we have some time to kill, why don't we try some other tests?" Hiccup suggested. "Sure. Why not a test to test his drill?" Astrid suggested. The others looked at him with confusion. "You know, to see what he can drill through. We know he can drill through wood, but what about stone, or metal?" she continued. Hiccup's face it up, "That's actually not bad! I'll write the results down in here." he said, holding up his notebook. "Or...at least I'll _try _too..." he said; the notebook was dripping wet. He groaned as he flipped through the pages, seeing how the charcoal that was one them either smeared or washed off. "This is just perfect!" he shouted sarcastically.

Controlling his newfound anger, he opened the book up and set it on the stone, letting the air and sun dry it off. "Now what are we supposed to use?" he said, his anger still showing through his voice. All his notes, drawings, findings, all of them were gone. At least they all had went to the Book of Dragons...right? "Don't worry, you recorded them in here!" Fishlegs said, pulling out the Book, which he now kept with him everywhere. "All of it." he assured.

Astrid put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "We'll get you another book, but for the time being, we can record it in the Book, which is where it would've ended up anyway." she pointed out logically. "You're right." Hiccup said in defeat. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you go get some rocks," he said, catching the twins' attention from trying to scare the fish that were now swimming frantically in the water. "and I'll go and get some metal from the forge." he finished. He called Toothless over, who had a worried expression on his face, as if knowing this was going to end badly. "Let's take a ride, bud." he said, and was about to climb onto the saddle, when Astrid held him back. "Oh no, you're not flying anywhere after _that_ disaster," she started, referring to what happened only minutes ago. "You're staying _here_, so you can't go and crash-land again. Besides, you need to let that wound rest; water's probably damaged the wrapping, am I right?" she said. "But I'm the only one who knows the forge well. You all'll be running around trying to find any pieces of metal." he stated with reason.

"Fishlegs can go." Astrid volunteered. Fishlegs's eyes widened. "But I don't-" "I _said_, _Fishlegs_ will go. _Now_." Astrid said through clenched teeth, glaring at him. "O-Oh right! Yeah, I-I'll uh, go to the...F-Forge...Yeah...!" Fishlegs ran to Meatlug, who at that time was sleeping. Not 30 seconds later, he and his Gronckle were well on their way to the village.

The twins were arguing over which rocks that they should bring and who should carry them, which ended up with Tuffnut having a crushed thumb from trying to lift a boulder. "Ha! Did you guys see that?" Ruffnut teased from where she was standing. Hiccup ignored them and, while Astrid wasn't looking, got up from the rock and attempted to go and pick up a medium sized rock from someways off.

The only problem was that his attempt failed pretty quickly.

The second he left the rock, his leg collapsed in pain, which brought him down onto his face with a yelp. The three others turned around to look at him. "You know what? I'm going to leave you there just to say I told you so." Astrid said, glaring at him. Hiccup grumbled and lifted his face from the ground, and brought himself into the sitting position. Toothless bounded over from the patch of fireweed, making noises at his rider, with a worried expression. "I'm ok, bud." he said as Toothless helped him up and back onto the rock.

* * *

Snotlout came back with an eel a few minutes later, in a kind of landing Hiccup and Toothless had. "Hookfang!" they could hear him yell as they made the rickety landing. "Don't tell me you actually rode Hookfang while carrying an _eel_? Did you even stop to think abut that?" Hiccup lectured as Snotlout made his way over, the dragons shielding away from him. "This is Snotlout we're talking about." Hiccup heard Astrid muttered.

The test was pretty easy. Driller tried to hide behind Toothless, who was hissing and growling at the eel with complete hatred.

"Well, that was easy." Hiccup commented, writing down the result in the Book. Snotlout just muttered, "So now what, I have to take it back too?" Hiccup nodded. Snotlout (surprisingly) just glared at him before taking the eel and climbing out of the cove, since Hookfang wouldn't let him come near.

Right when he left, Fishlegs flew in with a box full of metal scrap. "Alright then," Hiccup began when Fishlegs got off Meatlug and made his way over. He turned to the twins, "Could you two please find a way to settle your argument and please try and give us the rocks?" Hiccup asked politely. The twins ignored and went back to shove each other into the water. "Ok then." Hiccup muttered. Astrid took the initiative and dragged a medium sized rock over. Fishlegs laid down the metal beside it. Driller looked at them with confusion.

Seeing this, Hiccup turned to Toothless and asked, "Can you fish for a minute? Try and catch up as much as you can." Toothless looked at him, then a Driller, then back at him. His ears dropped in annoyance and his pupils dilated smaller. "Yes! You can have most of whatever you catch! I currently only need two at the moment." Toothless rolled his eyes before turning around to face the water and firing at big plasma bolt into the water. Fish flew out of the water, scattering across the land, flopping around with the lack of water. Toothless purred in approval. He picked up two and trotted back to Hiccup, flinging them at him (which he only just managed to catch before they flopped to the ground), then bounded back to gobble up the rest, which the other dragons were eyeing hungrily.

Hiccup smirked then turned his attention to Driller. He pointed to the bolder and held up the fish. Driller, knowing what he had to do earlier in the day, widened his eyes at the fish, then started his drill, drilling it into the boulder. They all looked expectantly at the driller dragon, and at first nothing happened. But finally his horn sunk into the rock, which proved he could drill through it. He pulled out his drill and looked expectantly at Hiccup. Hiccup, unfreezing from the scene, jotted down in the Book:

_Wood: Slices through like water_

_Stone: Easily enough_

_Metal:_

Hiccup tapped the space next to Metal, and looked up from the book to see Driller waiting. He picked up one of the fish and threw it to him, and he caught it in mid air. That just made some of the others snicker. Hiccup began to hold up the other fish, when Driller already began attempting to drill through the metal, in hopes of eating. Emphasis the word 'attempt'. Sparks flew every where, and Driller collapsed after a few seconds just out of exhaustion. Hiccup frowned, then threw the last fish out to him, in hopes to get his energy back.

He took his charcoal and wrote:

_Metal: About as easily as any other dragon_

He closed his book loudly, and said, "Ok, now that that's done, we should be heading back. The sun's setting." he said, gesturing to the darkening sky. "What about Driller?" Fishlegs asked with worry. "We'll have to leave him here I guess...right?" Astrid replied, then turned to Hiccup. He shrugged. "It's the only place he can stay without wrecking anything." He got up from the rock, hissing at the pain, and once again fell. Astrid rushed forward helped him up, despite the previous argument. Toothless's ears perked forward and he rushed to Hiccup's side, growling at Astrid. She let go and held up her hands in defeat, walking over to Stormfly who was lazily looking at her reflection in the water like a normal Nadder.

Hiccup hopped onto Toothless, and he held on while they found a climbable exit, being unable to fly. Driller finally found enough strength to stand up, and when he did and saw the other leaving, he started growling and screaming in fear. Hiccup froze in the saddle, but forced himself to block out the cries. He had (regretfully) done that to Toothless, so he can do it again...


	8. Chapter 8

Cold eyes stared off at the sun set.

She'd been sitting there, with her side aching with pain, for a week now. Every day it haunts her. Not the pain, but the loss. She looked back to see her little darlings all curled up in the nest, just like they should be. Only 14 though. The last was missing. The mother walked back over to the nest, and counted heads again.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...wait, where's Storm?" She muttered. Her eyes widen much; ever since her son was taken, she'd been over protective, and she knew it. But she loathed those Vikings, and every night she told stories to her children, all about their vileness and wickedness, hardening their hearts in the topic. But now, she was just worried- no, that's not right...just plain scared for them now.

"Storm? Storm!" She shouted into the air, her eyes frantically looking for the smallest of the group.

"I'm right here mama." She heard a voice behind her say.

She jerked around, her large drill whirring in surprise. Storm sat by the nest with a bored expression. He was definitely the smallest, everything about him was smaller compared to the other siblings. His ears were half as big, along with his eyes. His drill was exceedingly smaller, so small it looked like a normal horn.

So he was easily overlooked.

"Oh! Storm! Oh dear, you'll give your mother a heart attack!" She shouted, before nudging him back into the nest along side his brothers and sisters. She winced at the pain the movement brought; that deranged Nadder's spines had affected her greatly. "And what was she protecting? A human! A _human_! A human who stole one of my precious hatchlings! Why those dragons've gone soft, they have..." she muttered out loud.

"Mama, are you ok?" Storm muttered amongst his sleeping siblings.

Her ears perked up at the sound of his voice, and she snapped back to reality. "Oh, oh yes, yes...I'm fine." she stuttered, before settling down to sleep next to them. She couldn't sleep though. She never could. But this night, a plan formed in her head.

Tomorrow she was going to pay an old friend a visit.

* * *

"But where are we going?" Midnight whined as she collected the little she-dragon in her claws. "We're going to visit the Changewings. They're a lovely bunch, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with their hatchlings." she explained.

"But they're no fun!" Ruby complained. "You've never met them."

"But it's too cramped, we can't all fit on your back!" Blade shouted. "We'll manage."

"But I don't want to go!" Spike shouted. She ignored this comment.

10 other baby Driller Dragons whimpered and complained, until she finally shouted, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll get back!" this made no difference. She sighed, before gently taking off into the air, the little ones clinging tightly to one another. "How long will the trip take?" Blaze asked. "About an hour." she replied.

This just caused more arguments, and a long journey.

* * *

An hour of flying over an ocean was no picnic.

But never the less, they got to the Changewings' territory (which was a small island) in about an hour and a half, which just made some of them complain about how she had lied. They climbed off her back and scampered around, interested in their new surroundings.

"This way." their mother said, walking to the right. For some strange, surprising reason, they followed without complaint. Probably tired from the flight. They followed her, until they walked off the beach and into the forest.

Suddenly she stopped, and shouted, "Stargaze! It's me, Dracora!" into the air. The hatchlings chatted among themselves at the fact their mom was talking to nothing. But suddenly a dragon appeared out of the blue in front of them, a warm smile on her face.

"Ah, Dracora! It's been a while, hasn't it?" She greeted. She turned her head to her friend's hatchlings, and said, "Oh, these must be your young ones! Their beautiful, they are." she said, walking over to them. The fourteen baby Driller Dragons tightened in a circle out of fear and shyness of the stranger, until their mother said, "It' ok. She's an old friend of mine. You'll like her."

"I bet you're all anxious to play after that long flight here? We'll meet my three hatchlings, Blue, Aremas, and Pretila." she guesteured to open air beside her. They stared at the spot confused, but suddenly three baby Changewings appeared next to her, with nervous expressions. Probably with the thought of play with fourteen Driller Dragons. Never the less, the mothers left them to play close by, while they chatted.

Stargaze gasped and reared back at the tragic news Dracora had just told her. "You mean, one of those vicious Vikings stole one of your children?! How awful! I remember when they stole me and my sisters' hatchlings. Those Vikings didn't stand a chance!" she said with a smirk. "That's why I came." Dracora said with a sigh. "I need you and your sister's help. I need to get my child back, if it's the last thing I do. I would really appreciate the help, since you all know what it's like to loose one to them." she pleaded.

Stargaze considered it for a second.

"Count me in." she said. Dracora smiled. "Thank you so much! Oh, you don't know how much this means to me!" she said joyfully. "What about your sisters?" she asked. "They shouldn't be that hard to persuade; they know how hard it is."

Dracora smiled, "The when should we bring my child back?" Stargaze thought for a second. "Sooner is always better, but I'd wait at least two days so we can prepare; those Vikings know what to expect from us now. Until then, you and you hatchlings can stay here." she suggested.

they looked over at the hatchlings and found them play fighting, but with things drilled into and acid burning in a few places. They could tell they were having fun though. "Kids!" Dracora shouted to them, catching their attention. "Why don't we go and find a place to sleep?" she thanked Stargaze and they made their way to the beach.

She looked up at the stars in the night sky. "Soon, little one, you'll be back, safe with me." before lying down next to her fourteen little children, the fifteenth somewhere in the clutches of the Berkians.

* * *

**A/N: On no...Berk, you'd better be prepared for a full blown attack!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and that you have a great rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! I gots a new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it, and happy readin'!**

* * *

Hiccup couldn't sleep, the guilt was crushing him. What was he thinking, leaving a baby dragon out on its own and at such a young age? Poor Driller was probably scared out of his mind!

He looked over at Toothless, wondering how it must have felt when he had left him at the cove all because of Torch. He had promised himself he'd never do that again. Now, he'd broken that promise to an innocent hatchling.

He turned his head, blowing out the flickering candle next to his bed, in some hopes of sleep, and rested his head on his pillow, pulling the blanket over top of him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't bring Driller back, he'd just wreck everything again! Besides, being behind cast iron bars in a cage probably wasn't any more fun. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. _No, Hiccup. Just sleep._

_-0-_

An hour later, nothing changed. He was still as wide awake as he was before, staring at the ceiling.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer. He sat up, and slipped his boot and prosthetic on, and grabbed the stick the doctor had given him so he could walk, and quietly whispered, "Toothless. Wake up, bud." Seeing how this did no difference, Hiccup stood up, and limped over to the sound asleep Night Fury. He patted him on the head, which gently woke him. The big green/yellow orbs that were his eyes were basically the only things that stood out in the darkness.

Hiccup looked out his window to see the moon in the night sky, surrounded by millions of stars. From the moon's position, he was guessing it was either 9 to 10 at night. Closer to 9.

"Come on, bud." He said, strapping on the saddle and prosthetic tail fin onto Toothless, which he alway kept in the corner of the room. Once he was done, he climbed onto his friend's back, placing the stick across the front of the saddle so it stayed. Toothless shook his head of remaining fatigue, then climbed up to the ledge of the window above Hiccup's bed, taking off silently.

* * *

Toothless's black wings covered his rider's appearance as they soared through the air silently. If any outsider were to look up, they would've seen nothing nor hear anything, but the occasional blackout of a few stars.

Toothless knew where his rider wanted him to go, and he flew without question. He was still slightly upset with his rider for do it to him the first time; leaving him alone at the Cove, but he had forgiven him completely. He knew he didn't want to do it again, and the guilt now was killing him.

Something else entered Toothless's mind: They were flying with ease. That was strange...shouldn't they be at least a _little_ rockety?

He had that thought too soon.

Hiccup's leg had been fine from resting, but now he was using it again. He had no warning, no mild pain, nothing. Just suddenly his leg was enclosed with pain, and his foot fell from the stirrup. They had been casually flying over the village, but now they were having a screaming, free-fall, fest. Right to the edge of the woods. Toothless opened his wings, trying to straighten out, despite the fact that both his and his rider's screams weren't do much to help him concentrate.

Toothless's plan backfired, and his open wings only sent them into a spiral. The ground closed in on them, and they crashed, for the second time on one day.

The impact wasn't as bad, they weren't nearly as high up as they were before. But that doesn't mean they didn't get hurt. Hiccup flew out of the saddle, and landed on his back, whilst Toothless's impact was less terrible, as he managed to cover himself with his wings, and was on his side.

Hiccup tried to sit up, but the impact had taken his breath, his leg was throbbing in pain, and his head was terribly dizzy. Plus he couldn't find his walking stick in all the activity. Toothless recovered quickly, standing up and shaking himself off. The dragon looked up to see a familiar figure with a worried face run up to him.

Hiccup lifted his head, everything around him blurring from the motion. He put a hand on his forehead, and closed his eyes, opening them only to find the dizziness and blur remaining. In the midst of his vision madness, he recognized two figures running towards him. One of them was blonde and the other was shorter, like an animal, and midnight black, big eyes staring at him. "Astrid? Toothless?" he called out.

They approached him, and the blonde swung her fist at his shoulder, sending him back on the ground. "Did you seriously forget what happened today? The Cove? The crash? Nothing?" She shouted. Hiccup rubbed his shoulder. "No, of course I didn't forget. How could I?" She reluctantly grabbed his hand and helped him up. He immediately brought his other hand to his head, as a wave of dizziness overcame him. "So then why in the world would you think of flying?" she accused, letting go of him. He shook his head and blinked. "I don't know. There, you happy?" he said sarcastically. "Anyway, what are you doing out here so late?" he asked. She looked at him and held up her axe that she held in her right hand. "Training. Even though we ride dragons now doesn't mean I can't do it." she said, Hiccup nodded reasonably.

He took a step forward, and fell to the ground again, his leg overcome by pain. She immediately caught his arm before he fell, and stood him upright. "And let me guess," she began, "you forgot to change the bandage wrapping when you got home as well, didn't you?" "Maybe..." She sighed. She felt like punching him in the arm again.

"So...have you seen my stick?" Hiccup asked, while still trying to stay balanced standing. "Your what?" "My stick. The doctor gave it to me to help me walk, and it disappeared in the crash. Have you seen it?" She shook her head, and pointed to the forest there were just outside of. "Will any stick work?" she asked. Hiccup shrugged. "I'm not sure. Doctor Bufian's pretty absurd about germs, being one of Gothi's apprentices and all." He explained. Astrid snickered, and brought his left arm over her shoulder, helping him walk to a boulder just inside the wood's tree-line.**  
**

"Thanks." Hiccup muttered, once he sat down. Astrid just shrugged it of, before leaning against a tree nearby. She picked up a small pebble and ran it across the blade of her axe casually, as if it was in any way casual. "So," she began, the quiet sound of stone against metal outlining her voice, "what brought you out at a time like this? I thought I was the only one who stayed up this late." she said. Hiccup frowned, "Guilt." was all he said. She stopped her sharpening and looked up at him, a worried expression etched across her face. "Guilt?" she said, brushing her bangs away from her face, "Why are _you _suddenly guilty?" Hiccup brought his feet onto the rock and pulled his knees up to his face, "So now you're the one who forgets the happenings of today?" he said sarcastically. Astrid lifted herself off of the tree and glared at him. Hiccup held up his hands as a sign of surrender, letting his knees drop.

"Driller." he muttered. Astrid tilted her head in confusion and walked over, sitting down on the rock next to him. "Explain." she said slowly. Hiccup sighed, then lifted his head and said, "I left Toothless alone in the Cove before, if you remember the Torch incident," he began. Toothless, upon hearing his name and Torch's in the same sentence, bounded over to the from where he was sitting, watching a stick bug try and blend into a tree's bark. "now the guilt of doing it again is all rushing back. Especially to a little hatchling!" Hiccup finished, his face in his palm of his hand in shame.

Toothless nudged his rider, partly because he was upset, and partly because he had been compared to an annoying baby Driller Dragon.

Hiccup lifted his head out of his hand and patted his dragon's head, reassuring him. Astrid put her hand on his shoulder, "Well," she began, throwing the rock she was still holding, and they watched it clank on the tree in front of them, "If it means much to you, we can go and see him, if you want. You know, to 'assure' you that he's fine." Hiccup lifted his head to look at her, and smiled. "Thank you, Astrid." she just shrugged again. "Hey, can you grab me that stick over there?" he said, pointing to a large looking stick next to the tree Astrid had been leaning against. "Sure." she said, and began to get up, But Toothless got up from his seat and raced to the sit before she could even move, and brought it back with a smile. Hiccup chuckled before putting the stick under his left arm, and attempted to stand up, with actual success this time.

"Which way's the Cove?" Astrid asked. Hiccup pointed northwest, and said, "That way." And on that note, they began the trudging journey, that should've only taken 15 minutes, to the Cove.

* * *

They were halfway there when Hiccup's leg wouldn't take the pressure any longer. Besides that, newfound pain from his lost foot was striking with the lack of medication attention Hiccup had been giving it in recent times.

He slipped, making his stick that hadn't been doing so well before, snap. "Ughhh..." he muttered as he lifted his face from the ground, clutching his prosthetic in pain. Astrid, who had been trudging along with the essence of sleep dwelling onto her, put her hands on her hips, "Well the, Drama Queen-" she began, "King." Hiccup interrupted faintly from the ground. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You do realize you have Toothless, right?" she accused. "But we can't fly." Hiccup muttered, still trying to stand up. "Who said anything about flying?" she pointed out, looking down at him.

Toothless, getting the memo, reached down and helped Hiccup up and onto his back, and began to walk. "Thanks bud." Hiccup smiled down at Toothless and patted his head, who smiled back.

Now Astrid had to sprint a bit to keep up with the dragon, and it didn't help with the tire of being up at 10. Hiccup finally noticed this after hearing her trip. He stopped Toothless and looked back to she her lift herself off of the ground and shake her head, rubbing her eyes. "You know, you can ride along as well, right? You just have to ask." Hiccup offered, with his hand outstretched. Astrid shook her head at him, "Gee thanks, you're such a gentleman." she teased as she climbed onto the Night Fury's back behind him. "I try." he said sarcastically, in which she just flicked him in the back of the head for.

"Better be ready." Hiccup warned, while they were still stopped. "Wait, why do I have to- AHH!" Astrid began, only to have to hold onto his shoulders as Toothless went into full speed to the rest of the way to the Cove, turning their long trip into a 3 minute long trip.

* * *

Toothless didn't stop running when they reached the Cove. He ran straight down the stone wall, and only stopped at the edge of the water. "Well then, Toothless." Hiccup said breathlessly, as he and Astrid climb off. Toothless just shook his head and chuckled.

"Driller!" Hiccup called out into the air. Nothing happened. Dread started to creep inside him and he jumped to the worst conclusion, when suddenly a whir of a drill responded him. Suddenly a small tree fell over, and Driller came running out from behind it, his drill covered in sawdust. "Driller!" Hiccup shouted in relief, as the hatchling ran to him, squealing. It skidded to a halt at his feet and put a paw on his good (and only) foot, growling with happiness that he wasn't alone anymore. Hiccup bent down and patted his head. Driller looked up at him expectantly, and Hiccup said, once he realized what the baby wanted, "Nope, no fish tonight. I'm sorry though." Driller grumbled in protest, but went back to purring anyway. Astrid and Toothless both watched the scene play out with smiles on their faces.

"Well, if you're done your little reunion, our parents are going to kill us for being out so late. So let's get a move on." Astrid said, gesturing back to Toothless. Hiccup smiled at them and said goodnight to Driller. That may have sounded a little strange, but come on...it's Hiccup. He walked back over and climbed onto Toothless, while Driller (now fully assured) went back to his fallen tree to sleep. Hiccup held out his hand to Astrid, but she swatted it away like the first time she was on Toothless. "I don't need help." she said, as she climbed on behind him. "Just trying to be a 'gentleman'." Hiccup muttered sarcastically with a smile. Astrid smirked and shook her head in response.

Before they left, Hiccup questioned, "Are you sure we can't fly back? It'll be faster." Astrid looked at him wide eyed. "No way! I don't feel like dying!" she said. "Alright then, your choice." Hiccup said with a shrug, before Toothless, without warning, threw himself into full speed and raced out of the Cove and through the forest. That normal fifteen minute trip took just as much time as it was supposed to, this time.

By the time they reached the edge of the forest, it was almost pitch black out, the moon being the only light. Everyone in town had blown out any fire or candles they had going. Astrid hopped off of Toothless and picked up her axe that she had (surprisingly) left next to the rock before they went after Driller. She turned back to look at them, and smiled. Suddenly she walked back to them, and hugged both of them, before shouting, "Well, goodnight, Hiccup! You too, Toothless!" as she ran back to her house, waving. Hiccup smiled after her and waved back, and Toothless waved his paw as well.

When she was out of sight, Hiccup slipped his prosthetic into the stirrup, ready to fly. Astrid's shouts and warnings ran though his head, along with a few of his own, and he actually started thinking twice. Toothless grumbled and looked up at him in confusion; were they going to fly home, or not? Hiccup patted his head and whispered, partly because of the sleeping villagers, "No flying tonight, bud. I think it's time I started listening to a few warnings. _This _time..." he muttered, looked down at his still slightly throbbing leg. Toothless shook his head as an agreement, and they ran back to the house, Hiccup still riding Toothless. They flew just a bit so they could go through the window into Hiccup's room, and landed silently on the base. Hiccup climbed off of Toothless as quietly as he could, his prosthetic squeaking a bit as he took off all of Toothless's flying tack, and put them away in the corner of his room.

Toothless yawned and lit a fire on his stone bed, and clambered up onto it, settling down to sleep. Hiccup, guilt now 90% gone, fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Little did they know that something had watched their little trip with the blonde girl, and had seen where they had kept the innocent hatchling. It's scales blending into its dark surroundings, completely camouflaged, the silent beast flew away in the night. _I could've taken it..._ it thought to itself. _I could've taken it away and this would all be over. But no...vengeance is something we need. Something they need to understand..._

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? I guess. Not really, but...I guess.**

**Did you enjoy it? I tried detail in what was happening, and I'm not entirely sure how that turned out...so...review? Haha...ha..yeah. That's the best I could do. *chuckles* Sorry, I couldn't think of any other name for the doctor at the point in time...so...yeah. Man, I have a lot of awkward endings to my sentences, don't I?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you have a wonderful rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, first thing's first:**

**Who else saw the teaser? It. Was. SPECTACULAR!**

**Now, for apologies.**

**I'm really sorry everyone, that I'm not updating much. Writer's block is terrible, and I haven't really been happy with my chapters...soa lot of Writer's Block and just staring at my computer screen is my excuse I guess. :/**

**Well, other than that, Happy Readin'!**

* * *

Toothless was the first to wake up.

The great dragon yawned and stretched, and blinked his eyes over to Hiccup, who was still out cold from the night before. Toothless shook his head of fatigue, and tiredly got up from his stone bed, walking over to hiccup's. The dragon nudged him...nothing. He nudged him again...still nothing. This time, Toothless basically rolled him off the bed from the force.

_That _woke him up.

"Gah! Toothless, what did you do that for?" Hiccup questioned from where he was on the ground. Toothless gave an apologetic rumble, and helped him up. Since they were still missing his stick/cane, He put his arm around Toothless as he hobbled over to the riding gear, assembling it onto the black dragon. Toothless bowed his head so his rider could get on him, so he could walk easier. Hiccup, noticing this, took the gesture and hopped onto his friend as they made their way downstairs.

"Morning dad." Hiccup said as he walked off of Toothless and hobbled over to the table, wincing from the pain. Stoick looked up from his breakfast, and said, "Lost your stick? How come?" he asked with confusion. "Uh...lost it. Don't know where it is. Isn't the first time." Hiccup explain, looking down at the chicken on his plate. Stoick tilted his head, now more confused, "No hungry are yeh?" he questioned. Hiccup shook his head. "Me and Toothless are going to go and see Driller. See you later." he said as he pushed his plate away and got up from the table.

Toothless willing put down his head again, and the two made their way out the door. Making their way across their back yard and to the woods, they looked up to see Snotlout and the twins flying above him.

"Sorry about your disadvantage, cous'!" Snotlout teased from above him. "Looks like you and Toothless won't be winning any races for a while, that's for sure!" he joked. He and the twins all laughed as they flew off into the woods, with Hiccup glaring at them from behind. Hiccup reached down and whispered in Toothless's ear, "Come on, bud. Let's show them what we can do." Toothless growled his response, before dashing as fast as he could into the woods, Hiccup leaning forward with delight.

* * *

Neck and neck, they were. You still would be impressed by a Night Fury's speed, even if they weren't flying.

Toothless launched himself forward, bound after bound. The only way Hiccup was staying on was the fact he had his riding vest on (even though he couldn't use it to its full intent), and the straps were connected onto the saddle. Hiccup looked up pasted the trees' branches above them to see Hookfang, Barf, and Belch just above them, unknowingly being passed by the Night Fury they had taunted.

Hiccup's eyebrows narrowed as he focused on the path in front of him.

_Faster...faster...faster..._ he willed Toothless.

He was going to make them eat their words.

It clicked in Hiccup's mind how stubborn he was being about this. He leaned back in surprise of himself, and Toothless caught this on as 'slow down', which he in turn did. Toothless shook his head and cocked and ear flap to Hiccup, wondering what was wrong. "Eh...let's just go to the Cove, Toothless. No race." he said.

Toothless looked at him wide eyed; no one disrespects a Night Fury and gets away with it!

Toothless narrowed his eyes and shook himself, glaring at the narrow path in front of him. "Toothless...? what are you- AHHH!" Hiccup questioned, before Toothless took off like a speeding bullet through the trees, his footing not missing a beat. Hiccup started shouting, and yelled at him, "Stop! what are you doing?!" Toothless ignored him.

In a matter of 2minutes, they reached the Cove, just before Snotlout and the twins did.

"_Thank you, Toothless._" Hiccup said sarcastically. Toothless just shook his head in response. They climbed down the rocky wall, and were met by the sound of dragons' wings flapping and their feet landing on the soil, and the small sound of a drill near the waterfall. The wing beats and landing were obviously the three; they were all laughing and talking and doing whatever. The drill...well, that was pretty obvious.

Driller scrambled away from the mud near the waterfall, spraying the brown muck all over the short grass. Driller's eyes widened when he saw Hiccup, and ran to them (them being Hiccup and Toothless).

Hiccup's tunic and vest were splattered in mud as Driller attempted to jump into his arms. He was like a little puppy dog with the capability of breathing fire. Hiccup laughed nervously as Fishlegs and Meatlug flew in, and stared at them confused. Hiccup shooed Driller away from him, and walked over the gang who gathered near. "Ok, first thing's first. Today, we're going to test-" he began, but the familiar screech of a Nadder interrupted him, and Astrid and Stormfly flew in.

"You were saying?" Astrid said as she walked over, her hands on her hips.

Hiccup coughed, then said, "Flight. We need to see if he can fly yet."

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling most of you are going to hate me forever for writing such a short chapter...**

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE, WRITER'S BLOCK OVERCAME ME BEFORE I EVEN KNEW IT...**

**I'm so sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed what I have of the chapter, and that you have a good rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	11. Chapter 11

"Fly?" Isn't he like, two days old?" Fishlegs questioned.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, but he's grown a lot already, and I already thing he's in his Short Wing stage. He was gliding when I uh...fell." Hiccup explained, a little embarrassed again at the last part. Fishlegs shrugged, like that was all the explanation he needed.

"It beats all dragon logic, but I guess we can try."

Hiccup nodded again. "Alright. I've got a few fish in the pack on Toothless's saddle, and that should be enough to make him attempt flying at least." He said, clapping his hands together. "And here's the plan I have..." With that, they huddled together, and they reviewed Operation Flying.

* * *

Hiccup climbed slowly and painfully, with the help of Toothless, up the side of the Cove, to sit at the rim -much to the objection of Astrid. "You ready bud?" Hiccup questioned, and his friend gave a little shake of his head as a yes. "Alright." Hiccup said with a smile.

Driller had been watching them go into position with curiosity, and attempted to follow Hiccup, but was held back by Snotlout.

Astrid and Ruffnut were on the edge as well, some ways away from Hiccup and Toothless. Snotlout and Tuffnut, the same. It looked basically like a triangle around the Cove, to clear any confusion. Each pair had one fish with them.

Hiccup whistled, catching the little dragon's attention.

Driller looked up, and all he saw was the fish. Growling with excitement, he tried to climb the rocks. Their smooth surfaces not allowing anything to climb them, he failed pretty quickly. groaning with disappointment and upset, Driller gave up. Sudeenly, he looked at his wings, and opened them, arching his back.

He was going to fly...

He moved his wings, flapping them repeatedly, only managing to rise a couple of inches.

He cried out, seeing how he wasn't going to get the fish.

Hiccup sighed, and threw the fish down to him, which he ate hungrily. Hiccup motioned for the other two pairs to throw them in as well, which they did. They all climbed down, and looked at the little guy eat. "Well," Fishlegs began. "That didn't work." Hiccup gave him a 'duh' look.

* * *

They walked back home after an hour of trying to get Driller to fly. The only thing they accomplished was proving that 2 day old hatchlings can't.

"Well, what now?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup shrugged. "Wait till he's a bit older and try again?" he suggested. "But we can't just keep a dragon in the Cove forever! He needs freedom!" Fishlegs complained. Toothless gave Hiccup a look of agreeing with Fishlegs; he did have knowledge of it.

"Well, until he's older it may be our only choice until we train him to _not_ wreck everything in sight." The twins looked disappointed. "Come on, not even a little bit of wrecking?" Tuffnut complained. Hiccup shook his head.

They needed a plan...

* * *

**A/N: Oh hey look! It's the shortest thing I've ever written...ever! I wouldn't be surprised if evryone already gave up on this story already.**

**Trust me, the interesting stuff comes soon (or at least I think it's interesting), right now I'm forcing my way through writer's block on this story, chapter by chapter...**

**Well, I hope you liked what I have of this, and that you have a wonderful rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	12. On Halt

**A/N: I'm sorry, everyone, but this story will be on a temporary halt due to my mind's lack of imagination and my loosing battle against Writer's Block. *glares at screen***

**Well, if you amazing viewers out there have any thoughts or ideas for this story, it would really help, and I'm not just saying that. I have this plot all planned out, but it's not going the direction I want it too, so maybe if you gave some ideas, it just might help!**

**Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-catz4eva101**


End file.
